


chosen family

by wackpainterkid (swanandapirate)



Series: Noliv Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: SKAM (Netherlands)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanandapirate/pseuds/wackpainterkid
Summary: The prompt: "Hmm for a prompt perhaps something with Liv, Noah, Esra and Ralph all together? I’d love to see that friendship explored 💕"





	chosen family

_Ralph: Livvie Love, you feel like having a family dinner with Esra and me tonight?_

_Liv: Love to!_

_Ralph: Just come to the apartment, we’ll cook for you_

_Liv: Okay :)_   

-/-

Liv slides her key into the lock and opens the door to the apartment. It has been two days again since she’d been home. It isn’t her fault though, it’s Noah’s. Because every time she wants to leave, he looks at her with those blue eyes and before she knows it, she’s roped into staying another night. And being away from home for another night. So, when Ralph had asked to eat dinner together, she couldn’t say no. He deserves some attention and she also just genuinely misses him—and Esra too.

“Hey!” she yells to announce her presence and closes the front door again.

“Hey!” Esra and Ralph reply in unison.

“It smells good in here!” Liv hangs up her coat before entering the kitchen where her two friends are. Esra is standing at the stove, stirring in a casserole; Ralph is seated as he’s putting olives into a bowl.

The two of them share a confused look.

“Umm Liv…” Ralph’s eyebrows change into a frown. “Where’s Noah?”

Liv copies his expression. For a second, she wonders whether she completely forgot he was supposed to come as well but the longer she thinks about it, the more she’s sure Noah wasn’t mentioned anywhere.

“What do you mean? He’s back at his house.” She motions behind her. He’s at the place she left to come here. To have dinner, with them.

“You didn’t bring him?” Esra asks with surprise in her voice as she turns off the stove and turns towards them.

“I– “Liv doesn’t know what to answer. “I didn’t think you’d want him here.”

“Liv!” Ralph almost seems offended. “We love Noah.”

“You do?”

What on earth is happening?

“Yeah we do.” Esra nods vigorously.

This is new information.

“Well in that case… I can call him if you want?”

“Yes!” Again, they spoke simultaneously.

Liv laughs. “Okay. I’ll do that.” She’s still very much confused about everything that has just unfolded but she is sure calling Noah can do no harm.  

-/-

Noah arrives twenty minutes later. Liv opens the door to welcome him and he silently asks her what is going on with mirth in his eyes. She just shrugs and mouths “They wanted you here.”

And they sure do, because once he walks in, both Esra and Ralph jump up from their chairs to hug and greet him.

Liv watches the scene and she is almost offended by how joyous they are to see him while she only got a  _hey_. Almost, but not really because it means that her friends apparently adore her boyfriend and she can have nothing against that.

Dinner is great; they laugh, they talk. Noah compliments the food and Esra beams when she says thank you.

She can see them liking Noah more and more by the minute.

Somewhere between the main course and dessert, Noah’s hand finds hers and with a subtle smile, she intertwines their fingers beneath the table, hidden from the rest. She suspects Ralph knows, however, because he keeps on staring at them with a smug, slightly too satisfied grin.

Their stomachs sated, they clear the table and move to the living room. Esra proposes a game of Pictionary and the idea is heartily received by the rest of them. Liv teams up with Esra, Ralph with Noah. It doesn’t take long before the game gets heated because Ralph fails to guess Noah’s drawing—who knew a computer mouse could resemble both a guitar and a sponge.

“You know, for being an artist, you’re not that good at drawing,” Ralph comments.

The loving atmosphere disappears for a moment and Liv’s eyes widen at the remark as she places her hand before her mouth. She’s definitely not getting involved in this one.

“I disagree,” Esra intervenes. “Because that’s clearly a computer mouse. Don’t be a sore loser, Ralph.”

Ralph sulks.

“Thank you, Esra.” Noah bows his head in gratitude.

“You’re welcome,” she says with a wink before throwing Ralph a determined look.

He gets the hint because he soon apologizes to Noah and the boys hug it out.

Because that’s apparently a thing they do.

For the next hour or so, they just sit in the couches of their living room. Liv and Noah share the smaller couch while Ralph and Esra settle in the other one. One of Liv’s playlists is playing in the background as they chat some more.

And the moment is so peaceful and nice, that Liv just smiles as she snuggles closer to Noah and listens to the story Ralph and Esra are telling about the time they accidentally ended up in Paris.

She’s really lucky to have these people in her life, almost like a little family.

“Oh wow, it’s late!” Esra suddenly says while looking at her watch. “I have to get up early for work tomorrow, so I need to go home.” She gets up and puts her Doc Martins back on. “I had a lovely time tonight, guys. We should do this again sometime.”

All of them hum in agreement. Esra hugs all of them and when she approaches them, Noah speaks: “Thanks for the invite,” he says, “And for the delicious food.”

“My pleasure,” Esra replies. “Next time, make sure she brings you along from the start.”

He softly chuckles while slightly tightening his arm around Liv’s waist. “I will.”

Esra waves one last time and disappears. “Night, darlings!” and Liv can hear the front door shut, leaving just the three of them.

She is getting tired as well and seeing that they spent most of last night either making out or talking, she knows Noah did not get enough sleep either. She bumps his hip with hers to catch his attention.

“Wanna stay over?”

“Sure.”

“Let’s go to bed then.”

“Good night, love birds,” Ralph says with a sing-song voice and with that same damn smirk.

She shakes her head while sighing, he really is infallible.

“Night, Ralph.”

Liv shuts her bedroom door behind them, granting them some privacy again. They go through all of the steps to get ready for bed; Noah takes his clothes off; Liv takes her earrings out and changes into her pajamas and they both crawl into bed.

“You know,” Noah says, his words slightly muffled by pillow his head is buried in. “I really like Ralph and Esra.”

His hand is busy mindlessly drawing on Liv’s skin.

A chuckle escapes her mouth. “I mean, that’s good seeing that they’ve practically adopted you.”

“Does that mean that I’m part of the family?”

It’s meant to be a joke, but she knows him.

She knows what that means to him, to be part of something, to be welcomed into a group of people, to be wanted. And while it still kind of scares her—the vulnerability and risk—she can’t say anything but the truth.

“Yeah, definitely. I don’t know how you managed to do it so quickly but you’re part of it.”

His hand halts for a moment.

And starts again.

“It’s ‘cause I’m just so lovable,” he jests, wanting a reaction from her, an eye roll maybe or perhaps her saying that he’s a weirdo.

She doesn’t however, she just replies: “You are.”

And snuggles closer.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr inbox (wackpainterkid) is always open for any prompts you'd like to see written. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
